IT'S OKAY TAEYONG, WE BELIEVE IN U
by ChittaTen
Summary: [Oneshot] "Tak bisakah mereka melihatku lebih dalam lagi, bahwa aku bukan Taeyong yang dulu" - TY / Taeyong x Ten - Taeyong x NCT members/TaeTen/ DLDR/RnR/ PLISS jangan salah lapak, tbh I was annoyed.


**Ff ini author buat sebagai ke-paber-an author setelah liat TY nangis T.T**

 **Author juga ikut nangis T.T kasian yawlaaa :'(**

 **Video sama berita nya TY ngambang di TL,**

 **Hamdalah, di Line banyak yang kasih support TY, walau masih ada yg bilang 'drama lah, pencitraan lah' tapi overall komentar mereka baik-baik, author terharu T.T**

 **FYI, k-netz masih aja ya nyiyirin TY padahal dia tulus pake banget minta maaf nya, k-netz banyak yg gak respect sama dia, beda banget sma respon international fans, mereka kebanyakan kasih support TY, lagi-lagi author terharu T.T**

 **Siapa nih yang sama kek Author nyepam di IG nya NCT127 buat kasih support ke TY..**

 **Hamdalah, banyak juga k-fans dari beda fandom sampe SM stand yang kasih support ke dia..baper yawlaa T.T**

 **FF ini hanya imajinasi Author, jangan terlalu nge-baperin FF ini ya**

 **Baperin aja yang uda bener-bener real/?**

 **Yukk cuss baca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IT'S OKAY TAEYONG, WE BELIEVE IN YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

SMTOWN in Osaka day 1 telah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu, semua staff maupun artis tentu saja lelah, mereka telah bekerja dengan baik hari ini. Masih ada hari esok yang menunggu mereka sebagai perform terakhir SMTOWN, jadi mereka harus beristirahat malam ini, namun tidak sedikit dari mereka yang masih terjaga dari tidurnya, menikmati fasilitas hotel ataupun sekedar menikmati suasana malam kota OSAKA dari balkon kamar hotel mereka. Salah satu nya adalah member NCT- Taeyong.

Saat ini ia masih belum bisa tidur walaupun badannya sudah sangat lelah. Ia duduk seorang diri pada balkon kamar hotel nya, menikmati indahnya kota Osaka dari atas balkon dan semilir angin malam yang menerbangan anak rambutnya , itu semua membuatya sangat nyaman.

"Hyung" Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan memanggilnya, itu Ten

"Kau dimana?"

"DI sini" jawab Taeyong sedikit berteriak, karena ada gorden yang menjadi penghalang penglihatan Ten mencari Taeyong, sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat Taeyong yang sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding kaca beralaskan lantai keramik yang dingin

Ten mendengar suara dari arah balkon dan segera mendekat ke arahnya

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Ten setelah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Taeyong

"Pemandangan dari atas sini sangat indah"

"…."

"Bagaimana FanBoard mu?" Tanya Taeyong masih dengan menatap lurus ke depan

"Itu sangat menyenangkan, aku menyukainya"

Hening beberapa saat, Ten menatap sendu kea rah Taeyong yang terdiam melihat kerlap-kerlip kota Osaka dari atas balkon

"Aku sudah melihatnya"

"Melihat apa?" Taeyong menatap Ten dan mengerutkan dahinya

"Permintaan maaf mu" ujar Ten lirih, dapat ia lihat Taeyong sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum

"Bukankah itu sangat memalukan?" Taeyong menunduk dan tersenyum miris

"…."

"Aku selalu ingin menangis ketika mengingat apa yang telah aku perbuat di masa lalu" Taeyong mendongak melihat indahnya langit malam kota Osaka, Ten terdiam ia membiarkan Taeyong menyelesaikan ucapanannya.

"Entah kenapa air mataku seakan meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa aku menghentikannya" Tatapan Taeyong kosong, ia menatap lurus ke depan

"Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka benar-benar menyukaiku atau hanya merasa kasihan"

"Tidak Hyung, mereka benar-benar menyukaimu" Ten tidak bisa untuk tetap diam, ia menyela ucapan Taeyong, ia hanya tidak ingin Hyungnya terlalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"Ya, semoga memang benar begitu" Taeyong menunduk dan tersenyum miris

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Hyung, mereka benar-benar tulus menyukaimu" Ten memegang kedua bahu Taeyong, menuntunya untuk memandang ke arahnya, memberikan sebuah remasan ringan pada lengan Taeyong sebagai bentuk supportnya agar Taeyong tetap kuat

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada mereka yang menyukaiku dengan tulus"

TESS…

Taeyong menangis..

"Hyung…jangan menangis lagi" Ten merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam ketika Taeyong tiba-tiba menangis di depannya, Taeyong nya yang selalu terlihat kuat dan ceria kini benar-benar menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya. Sorot mata nya yang tajam dan membuat siapapun menyukai tatapannya itu kini berubah menjadi tatapan sendu, cahayannya seakan meredup

"Bahkan sedikitpun aku tidak bisa melupakan masa laluku, semua itu terus berputar di memoriku" Taeyong mengusap kasar air matanya

"Hyung….."

"Kenapa sangat sulit untuk membuat mereka percaya padaku bahwa aku sudah berubah Ten..Hiks?" satu isakan meluncur dari bibir Taeyong

"Aku percaya padamu Hyung, bukan cuma aku, tapi kita semua percaya padamu" Ten meremas kedua lengan Hyungnya, memberikan sedikit kekuatan untuknya, mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Taeyong.

"Tak bisakah mereka melihat ketulusanku?" Taeyong menatap Ten dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, wajahnya basah oleh airmata, Ten benar-benar tidak tega melihat Taeyong yang seperti ini.

"Tak bisakah sedikitpun mereka berhenti mengungkit masa laluku?"

"Rasanya sangat sakit ketika mereka terus menggunjingku tanpa peduli apa yang ku rasakan" Taeyong menangis sesenggukan, menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia benar-benar sangat sedih jika membicarakan tentang masalalunya

GREPPP

Ten memeluk Taeyong erat, ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi melihat Hyung nya yang terlihat rapuh seperti sekarang

"Hyung…hiks..kumohon berhentilah" Akhirnya Ten ikut menangis, ia tidak dapat menahan airmatanya, terlalu sakit melihat Hyung nya yang banjir oleh airmata

"Tak bisakah mereka melihatku lebih dalam lagi, bahwa aku bukan Taeyong yang dulu" Taeyong membalas pelukan Ten, sedikit meremas baju belakang milik Ten

"Hyung…hiks..kumohon…" Sama halnya dengan Taeyong, Ten juga meremas baju milik Taeyong, bahu mereka sama-sama basah oleh airmata

"Aku menyesal, aku sungguh sangat menyesal Ten"

"Iya Hyung, aku tahu..hiks" Ten tidak dapat menyembunyikan isakannya, sangat berbeda dengan Taeyong yang masih bisa menahan isakannya walau tangisnya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ia hentikan sedikitpun.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya Ten"

"Hyung…"

"Harusnya aku menceritakan dari awal, namun aku yang dulu belumlah mengerti tentang perasaan orang lain, dan dengan sesuka hati aku menyakiti mereka. Aku yang dulu belum bisa memahami hati orang lain, dan sekarang aku merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Mungkin ini adalah balasan dari apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu"

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau menjadi idol, itu berarti semua masalalu ku akan terungkap, seharusnya aku sudah menyiapkan mentalku sejak awal"

"Namun.."

"Namun tetap saja terasa menyakitkan jika mereka terus mengungkitnya tanpa peduli ketulusanku"

"Mereka sebut ini pencitraan? Lalu aku harus bagaimana Ten? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mereka percaya padaku?"

"APa yang harus aku lakukan agar mereka menyadari ketulusanku?"

"Hiks…apa yang harus aku lakukan…hiks" akhirnya Taeyong meloloskan isakannya yang sedari tadi ia tahan, ia meremas kuat baju Ten

"Hyung…uljjima..jangan menangis lagi" Ten kini sudah lebih tenang dan bisa mengontrol tangisnya, ia usap lembut punggung Taeyong, menenangkan Taeyong dalam diam, tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menenangkan Taeyong. Kini Taeyong sudah berhenti menangis walau masih ada airmata yang lolos dari matanya yang indah.

Ten melepas pelukannya dan memegang bahu taeyong kuat, mencoba untuk menguatkannya

"Aku disini untukmu Hyung, kita disini untukmu, kami semua percaya padamu"

"Taeyong-ah" Taeyong dan Ten serempak menoleh ke sumber suara

Taeyong sempat terkejut melihat teman-temannya berdiri di balik dinding kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara kamar dan balkon

"K-kalian.." Taeyong terkejut tentu saja

"Ya..kami sedari tadi disini dan mendengar semuanya" - Yuta

"Hyung…" Haechan sebagai member termuda dalam NCT dengan cepat berlari ke arah Taeyong dan memeluknya arat

"AKu menyukaimu Hyung, sangat menyukaimu, bahkan kau tidak tahu kan bahwa aku dan Jisung sering meributkanmu mengenai siapa yang lebih kau sukai diantara kami"

Taeyong tersenyum mendengarnya, Haechan selalu memberika hal-hal yang tak terduga lewat ucapan maupun tindakannya

"Taeyong-ah, aku tahu kau lebih muda dariku, tapi kau bisa menjaga para member lebih baik dari pada aku, aku…aish~~~ sial..aku menangis" Taeil memang member yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan airmata nya, ia mudah tersentuh oleh apapun, hatinya sangat lembut.

Sejenak semua member tertawa karena Taeil, Ten dapat melihat Taeyong tersenyum lagi, tanpa sadar ia juga tersenyum melihatnya

"Hyung..kau orang yang sangat aku kagumi, kau yang selalu mendorongku untuk belajar lebih baik lagi, mari kita membuat lagu lagi untuk fans" - Mark

Satu persatu member menyampaikan rasa terimakasih dan dukungan pada Taeyong, perlahan mereka berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Taeyong-ah kau selalu memperhatikan ku lebih daripada member yang lain, kau memang benar-benar seorang tsundere, aku menyayangimu" Yuta memeluk Taeyong dan diikuti oleh member lain, mereka saling berpelukan dan menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Hyung, aku juga sangat menyukaimu, kau dan Yuta Hyung yang paling banyak memperhatikanku, aku benar-benar tidak peduli pada masalalu mu" Dengan bahasa korea yang masih belum lancar dan terdapat banyak kesalahan di setiap katanya, win-win berusaha menyampaikan perasaanya

"Aku tahu kalau aku sering membuatmu kesal, bahkan kita sering beradu argument, tapi dibalik itu semua aku benar-benar sayang padamu Hyung" Doyong yang biasanya membuat suasana menjadi membosankan kini dapat dengan baik menyampaikan perasaanya

"Hyung, walaupun aku lebih tinggi darimu tapi kau menjagaku dengan sangat baik, mari kita berdiri bersama saling menguatkan satu sama lain" Jaehyun menjadi orang terakhir yang menyampaikan perasannya

"Ya..mari kita berdiri bersama-sama, membuat fans kita bangga dengan karya kita, membuat mereka bangga telah mempunyai NCT" – Yuta

"Terimakasih, aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian" Taeyong tersenyum dalam tangisnya, malam itu semua member mengharu biru, larut dalam suasana melankolis.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kalian kenapa masih belum tidur, kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan tidur, karena kita masih punya jadwal besok" Manager Hyung perusak suasana

Tapi memang benar, kalau mereka harus segera beristirahat untuk mengembalikan energy mereka yang hampir terkuras habis pada perform beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hyung jaljayo"

"Taeyong-ah semoga mimpi indah"

Dan satu persatu dari mereka mengucapkan ucapan selamat tidur untuk Taeyong dan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Kina tinggal tersisa 4 orang yang masih berada dalam kamar yang sama dengan Taeyong

Mereka adalah Yuta, Haechan, Ten dan Taeyong sendiri

"errrr…Hyung bukankah kamarmu bukan disini?" Haechan sedikit penasaran kenapa Ten tidak kembali ke kamarnya

"Aku akan tidur disini dengan Taeyong Hyung"

"MWO?"

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada manager Hyung"

"Silahkan" ujat Ten santai

"Hyung kau…hmmmppp.." Yuta berdiri dari duduknya dan membekap mulut Haechan dengan kedua tangannya. Yuta lelah dan dia butuh istirahat sekarang, ia tidak mau mendengar teriakan Haechan

"Baiklah lah kau tidurlah disini Ten, aku dan magnae nakal ini akan ke kamar lain"

Dengan mengerahkan sisa tenaganya Yuta menarik Haechan keluar dari kamar Taeyong

BLAMMM

Ten menutup pintu dan menguncinya, pintu berwarna putih itu akhirnya tertutup rapat menyisakan dua orang sama jenis di dalamnya – Taeyong Ten

"Ten ayo tidur" Taeyong menepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya,

Ten berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan kemudian naik ke atasnya, walaupun terdapat dua tempat tidur, tapi mereka berbagi tempat tidur bersama, satu untuk berdua

Posisi mereka saling berhadapan, kedua tangan Taeyong menelusup ke pinggang ramping milik Ten dan memeluknya erat, sedang kantangan Ten ia kalungkan pada leher Taeyong.

CUP

Ten mencium kening Taeyong

"Jangan bersedih lagi Hyung"

CUP

Turun ke bawah mencium ke dua mata Taeyong yang terpejam

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi"

Turun ke bawah lagi dan mencium ke dua pipi Taeyong

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

Ke bawah lagi, dan mengecup lebih lama bibir manis Taeyong

"Berhenti mengatakan maaf dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kami semua memaafkanmu dan menyukaimu apa adanya, tetap jadilah Taeyong kami yang selalu peduli pada dongsaeng nya dan memperhatikan kami lebih dari siapapun, aku menyayangimu Hyung" Ten tersenyum manis di akhir kalimat nya yang panjang

Taeyong tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa haru nya, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan ia dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh mungil Ten , ia memeluknya erat dan berkali-kali mengecup pucuk kepala Ten, ia hanya tidak mau Ten melihatnya menangis

"Terimakasih Ten"

Ten mengangguk sebagai balasan

"Hyung.." Panggil Ten, dan Taeyong hanya bergumam

"Mau mendengarkan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Apa?"

"Ada 2 macam orang yang membenci kita"

"Yang pertama mereka yang tidak menikmati hidupnya dan terlalu sibuk mengurusi kehidupan kita"

"Yang kedua kita terlalu menikmati hidup kita dan mereka hanya sibuk mengomentari kita"

"Hidup mereka tidak akan bahagia Hyung, karena hidupnya hanya berhenti pada kita, semua tentang kita dan selalu ingin menjatuhkan kita"

"Dan satu lagi, orang yang membencimu sebenarnya adalah orang yang ingin menjadi dirimu namun mereka tidak bisa, mereka iri dengan kehidupanmu"

Taeyong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ten, ia sedikit terhibur

"jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, percayalah orang yang menyayangimu lebih banyak daripada yang membencimu"

Ten mengusak rambut Ten, dongsaeng tersayang nya kini sudah menjadi lebih dewasa sekarang

"Ya, dan aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi dan menunjukkan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Sekarang Tidurlah"

"Hmmm..jaljayo Hyung"

"Ne, Jaljayo "

Kedua mata mereka semakin lama semakin memberat dan akhirnya jatuh pada mimpi indah masing-masing, berbagi selimut berdua dan saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Semoga hari esok akan lebih baik untuk mereka semua [NCT] dan untuk Taeyong semoga kedepannya menjadi lebih baik dan dapat menunjukkan bahwa ia layak berada di SM, bahwa Soo Man tidak pernah salah memilih artis nya.

...

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ada 3 kemungkinan orang itu membencimu**_

 _ **Dia hidupnya tidak bahagia**_

 _ **Kamu lebih menikmati hidupmu**_

 _ **Dia ingin menjadi kamu, namun tidak bisa**_

… _ **.**_

 **Maafkan author kalo nih ff maksa pake banget T.T**

 **Author hanya terbawa suasana T.T**

 **Ingin rasanya Author terbang ke Korea dan nyempil di fansign, kasih support dan brojolin/? Semua unek-unek Author ke TY**

 **BTW akhirnya Author bisa liat my Baby Ten again :')**

 **Liat senyumnya beuh~~ adem gilaaa :'v**

 **Always support NCT gaisss…**

 **Love u all ^^**

 **Ppai ppai ~~**


End file.
